


Thirium Cream Cheese

by 101_soph, orphan_account



Series: Cream Cheese [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, damn it, end my pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101_soph/pseuds/101_soph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

1-800-CLEANTHEMTOES

  
  
  


Arsenic and Shelby woke up in the strange building. “Where the hell are we?” Asked Arsenic. The two traps looked around to see a bunch of Android's gathered in a very large room. “Wait a minute…” Shelby said. On the glass of the windows she could see bright blue lights on the side of their foreheads. “Oh my God, we're fucking Android's?” Arsenic began melting into a useless bisexual again because of her senpai Connor and her waifu Miki and she's now sexually frustrated. Shelby was already a useless bisexual so she didn’t have to try that hard. 

 

They were called to the DPD where they were told they were police Android's who were going to be added to the Deviant hunting case. Again, Arsenic dies inside at the sight of Connorsaurus walking aimlessly through the building. Shelby also falls in love at the sight of Gavin punching Connor in the stomach. Arsenic began whispering some Wiccan shit. Honk walked over and said. “Oh what the fuck CyberLife.” As he looked at Arsenic and Shelby. “GAVIN. GET YOUR CAT ASS OVER HERE.” Gavin walked over with Coffee in hand. “Did Elijah tell you anything about this?” Asked Hank. Gavin shook his head as he looked lewdly at Arsenic and Shelby. Shelby blushed and giggled quietly and Arsenic was ready to stick kebabs up his nostrils. Too bad she didn’t have any.

 

(after that Shelby stuck kebabs up Arsenic’s nostrils because she was mad at her for making her sound like a cringey sans fangirl in the story buT MOVInG ON)

 

Chapter Two

 

It shakes the entire elevator every time it takes a step

 

Later that night Jay(Arsenic no longer goes by Arsenic. She goes by Jay now. Respect Jay’s choices.) and Shelby were notified of a case where a deviant allegedly killed its owner. They yeeted themselves to the crime scene right away. When they arrived there, Hank and Connor were waddling around the shithole- I mean crime scene- and Connor was darting from place to place observing evidence while Hank shifted his ass from place to place observing absolutely nothing. Connor had t-posed his way into the attic and Shelby t-posed after him while Jay started from below near the later because she’s a gutless dumb bitch who can’t handle anything. So the deviant popped out from behind god knows what and Shelby took care of it with her t-pose mechanism. So as Shelby t-posed Connor called out to the other officers and they took the deviant.

  
  
  


Chapter Three

 

You fucking retard 

  
  


So they went to the Eden Club where some android thottie murdered a human thottie and thottieness was running rampent through the air and everything was gay. So Jay, Shelby and the gang found the deviants and before she could fight the deviant drop kicked Jay and she fucking died. Shelby and Connor tried to fight the deviants and Connor succeded by killing them both but like the dumb bitch she was Shelby got in the way of the gun and fucking got shot right in the head.

  
  


Chapter Four

 

I dont know

 

So they arrived back to Shelbys house where Chloe then barbequed them for dying but whatever. So as Jay is rushing this story so she can post it to AO3 and Shelby is being gay and not helping we would like to thank you all (idk like one person) for following the story of these children and we hope to see you again soon! Bye!


	2. Toes

I helped 

(Shelby)


End file.
